Your Magic Smile
by Roshelle.U23
Summary: They fought day after day. It was a regular happening to them. But one day, Lucy got seriously angry at Natsu. Natsu couldn't take it because all the things that is flashing in his head, is only her face with that sweet smile of hers.
1. The Beginning of the Argument

Hello guys! This is my first FanFic so, Please bear with me! Hope you guys like it. And if ever there are some wrong grammars, please point it out so I can fix it. And the Italicized words are the thoughts of the character(s).

-

**Your Magic Smile**

"Oiiiii! Lucy! Let's go on a mission! Found one that fits your bill!" Natsu shouted happily at Lucy who is sitting at her favorite spot in the bar.

"Sorry, Natsu. I'm going to go on a mission with Cana today." Lucy replied at Natsu while he pouted at her answer.

"Ehhh? Why didn't you asked me first?! We're partners aren't we?! You're so unfair!"

"Ha. Wow. Now, look who's talking. Didn't you go on a mission with Lisanna before WITHOUT TELLING ME? And for YOUR information, I told you about it yesterday but you didn't listen to anything that I said because you were thinking about some damned mission that you have no time to listen to anything that I have to say."

Lucy pointed out in a-matter-of-fact way. She wanted to punch Natsu so damn hard to the point that she hadto explode like that and theyjust have to get everyone's attention in the guild and it was so damnembarrassing.

"Ahaha… R-really? I-I t-thought I uhhh…. Told you about it before…. Hahaha…"

Natsu replied nervously. While Lucy couldn't hold her anger anymore and exploded.

"HA?! ARE YOU A GODDAMNED RETARD? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT! GO TO HELL YOU GODDAMNED FLAME–BRAIN!"

She didn't think of what she is saying and when she realized it, it was already too late to back out. Anger still welling up inside her, she called out to Cana and together they walked out of the guild with everybody's eyes following them through the guilds' door until they're out of sight.

Natsu is dumbstruck at what just happened because Lucy never got so angry like that at him because they are always in good terms with each other. Natsu felt so guilty because the thing that he said before was just a lie so that he can get out of the situation. He could remember that he never told her anything about it and he thought that she might let it go. But it was the opposite. He is definitely in trouble. Big Time. It was the first time Lucy got SERIOUSLYangry at him after all. And he's afraid that it might be a bigger problem if ever he's not going to finish it quickly.

_Hmmm…. What am I going to do? Hmmm…_

Natsu sat down, still at the same place where Lucy yelled at him and after every second, he sank deeply and deeply at his thoughts of how to say 'Sorry' to Lucy. He can't think of anything more than her smiling face and how to say sorry to her. Because he knows that if ever he said a word that would make her angry, all hell will break lose. But of course, no one in the guild knows that. Everyone in the guild is wondering on what the hell Natsu is doing just sitting there and not following Lucy at her tracks.

Gray, sitting at one of the tables in the guild with Juvia and the others, stood up and walked over to Natsu who is sitting at the floor, still deep in his thoughts.

"Oi. Natsu." Gray spoke up and Natsu snapped out of his world of thoughts.

"Eh? What?" Natsu spoke absentmindedly.

"Baka! What the hell are you doing?! Hurry the hell up and follow her you idiot!" Gray broke and yelled at him.

"Ummm…. Uhhhh…. Hmmmm…" Natsu couldn't reply normally because he can't explain what's in his mind.

"Ha? Don't tell me you're thinking?!" Gray said in a mocking tone.

"Hmmm.. Yeah. Something like that…" Natsu replied.

"Wow. That's new. Never heard of you solving something with using your brains." Gray said in a mocking tone again.

"Ha? What did you just said you stripper?" Natsu replied at him in s somewhat angry tone.

Gray, understanding Natsu's situation, didn't fight back and just replied.

"I mean, you can't do anything about something if you think of it too deeply. You're Natsu after all."

"Ha?" Natsu, being an idiot, didn't get what the ice-mage just stated.

"Hmm… What I mean is, just get the hell out of here and follow her, goddamn it! And just do your thing when you already caught up to her! Now go, idiot!" Gray kicked Natsu out of the guild for him to follow Lucy and do his 'thing'.

-

And so, this is the end of the first chapter. It's short but I would love to have your reviews. :)


	2. The Chase

**Hello Guys! Here's Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it.  
****Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Fairy Tail.  
****T****he italicized ****word(s) are the thoughts of the character(s).  
And for Lisanna fans, please don't hate me! .**

**Chapter 2 : The Chase**

After a while when Gray kicked Natsu out of the guild to catch up to Lucy, a shadow appeared before the front doors of the guild. It was Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen. Everyone in the guild was in a state of shock just after what happened and this is going to be more worse than ever if Lisanna is going to step in to the circle.

It was obvious that both Lucy and Lisanna have the same feelings towards Natsu. But there's one thing: Lucy only loves Natsu. While Lisanna always flirts around every other handsome guy that pass by here and there. So it was obvious that Lucy deserves Natsu more. And everyone in the guild supports Natsu and Lucy to develop their feelings for each other more. Since Natsu has been showing signs that he likes her, they wanted to work it out by helping them get together as soon as possible so that Natsu won't end up in Lisanna's grasp. Even her brother and her sister, Elfman and Mirajane, doesn't want Natsu to end up with their little sister. Why? All of them in the guild share the same reason. Natsu is too good for Lisanna. It would be such a waste for a guy like him.

Natsu, on the other hand, of course, doesn't realize much about this yet because his mind is full of idiocy. That is the part that Lucy hates the most about him. Everyone in the guild knows how she feels about him but the person itself doesn't even realize it even though a lot of people knows about it. But Lucy doesn't mind it that much since that's what makes him more cute every time.

Lisanna, now walking through the hallway, looked around for any signs of a pink-haired guy. When she finally reached the bar, she immediately asked her sister, Mirajane.

"Mira-nee, have you seen Natsu around?" Lisanna asked in a cute 'imouto' tone.

Mira, ignoring her sister in front of her pretending that she didn't hear what her sister just said and turned around with a wine bottle in her left hand and a towel on the right and said,

"Oh. Lisanna! Welcome back. Elfman and Evergreen too." Mira replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah. We're back nee-san." Elfman replied.

"We're back." Evergreen also replied

Then after the greetings, Lisanna spoke out again. "Uhh… Mira-nee, as I was asking whe-" she was cut off by someone at the nearest table. It was Laxus.

"Oi, Mira! Give us more booze here." Laxus Shouted at the waitress.

"Ok. Wait just a moment!" Mira replied happily as if she was just saved from hell.

Mira then got some beer for Laxus and the others at his table and walked out of the bar to serve the booze herself. While having the feeling of relief that Laxus noticed about her fidgety feeling earlier even though it's not really very noticeable since it's Mirajane.

"Thank you, Laxus." She whispered and smiled at him as she served the booze.

"Yeah. Anytime." Laxus replied in a cool tone with a killer smile while Freed and Bixslow snickered and blushed at their backs. Because just the other day, they noticed that Laxus was looking at Mirajane wherever she goes and that's when it started.

Mira, taking her opportunity to escape walked in a fast pace to go through the bar doors and put back the tray to where it belonged and got out of the bar as soon as she can and she let Kinana take over her work and walked out of the guild so that she can go home and she wouldn't have to take Lisanna's questions. Everyone in the guild doesn't want to tell Lisanna where Natsu went and whenever she asked, all they say is, "No. We haven't seen him since this morning."

Lisanna, now sick of the replies of her guild mates walked out to find Natsu on her own. But they doubt that she would find him since Natsu probably boarded the train already since Happy is not there, he have to suffer all the consequences that's going to be thrown at him.

Now that Lucy and Cana are already in their respective seats in the train, Cana began to bring up what just happened.

"You know Natsu, Lucy! So it's fine right? Since he is an idiot and all, right? So cheer up! It's not good if you're going on this kind of mission with a face like that!" Cana stated cheerfully so that it can also cheer her up.

"Yeah. I know. And I somehow went too far earlier…. I feel somehow, guilty." Lucy replied with guilt definitely in the tone of her voice. She never wanted to yell at Natsu like that.

"Natsu might never want to see my face because of this and I'm such an idiot for not thinking about it." She added.

"You really do love him don't you?" Cana replied with a hint of jealousy because she's never been in love in her whole life and now she wants to fall in love too.

"Yeah. I guess so. Haha." Lucy replied with a forced smile on her face.

"Hehehe. It's in the part of being in love you know. I'm sure, Natsu doesn't mind it at all. It's Natsu we're talking about after all. He only gets angry whenever someone picks up a fight with one of our members." Cana replied with a comforting smile that could cheer up anyone who would look at it.

"I hope so…" she replied. And this time, her smile wasn't fake anymore. Now, she just need to wait at the right moment to apologize to him. She wanted to let some days pass first though. Because if ever she's going to see Lisanna's face right now, it might turn into a punching bag. When suddenly,

"Ohhhh! Speaking of the devil!" Cana stated and pointed out of the window of their seats and Lucy turned her head to look at the direction where Cana is pointing. Lucy was so surprised when Natsu hurriedly hopped into the train just in time before the door closes.

Natsu was panting hard with sweat rolling all over his body. Seeing him made her fidgety and she knows that she is blushing so damn hard because of just seeing him catch up to them. Lucy felt like she was in heaven.

Now that Natsu already caught his breath, he got his way through the hallways of the train, passing seat by seat, not even caring about those people staring at him and just walked until he reached their seat.

Lucy was shocked. Natsu is in front of her, not having the slightest hint of anger on his face. He was looking straight at her eyes until he kneeled in front of her and all the passengers are shocked. Because they might be witnessing a marriage proposal of one of the most famous and strongest mage. They all stared at them until Lucy couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Oi. Natsu! What are you doing?! Stand up alrea-" she was cut off by the warm sensation that grabbed her right hand. It was Natsu getting Lucy's right hand.

_W-wh-what?! Don't tell me he's going to p-p-p-propose?! _ Lucy screamed at her mind and she felt her face flush.  
"Ohhh! Escalating to the next level already huh?! Hehehe!" Cana stated in a teasing tone. And by that, Lucy's face became much more redder. Lucy couldn't speak because of the situation she's in right now. And Cana couldn't be more excited.

"Oi, Natsu! Say your thing already! Everyone's waiting." Cana told the pink-haired guy still kneeling in front of Lucy while still holding her hand. He finally decided to speak.

"Lucy….." Natsu said her name in the sweetest tone he can make with his voice.

"Wh-wh-what..?" Lucy replied with her voice stuttering because of her heart racing so damn fast and all those wedding scenarios popping out of her mind and how many kids will they have in the near future.

Natsu looked up to meet her flushed face and looked straight at her eye. When she saw his face, it also has a little blush on his cheeks. Then he spoke up,

"Lucy…. Wi-will you forgive me?"

Lucy, shocked at what she just heard, turned to stone. She was so stupid to think that Natsu, who is the biggest idiot, would propose to her. Everyone that was watching them turned away because of disappointment. Cana, who was so excited about it, turned to stone the same time as Lucy did.

After a few seconds of thinking, Lucy finally got back to her senses.

"Ha? Fo-forgive you? For what? Hahaha. Ahaha. Ha. I'm such an idiot. Please spare me…. Ahaha. Ha." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. She's crying because of her stupidity.

"Ha? I mean, I'm sorry for not telling you about that time when I got to go on a mission with Lisanna. I know you're still mad at me. I'm sorry." Natsu said and turned his eyes away from hers because of the uneasiness between them.

"Ah. Is that the reason why you're here?" Lucy asked while she wiped away her tears and a little blush appeared on her face.

"Yeah. 'cause I just can't stand it. It feels like there's a big wall separating the two of us. And I don't like it." Natsu replied with a blush on his face. Lucy blushed harder making her little blush earlier a big one and it became more redder when she saw his blushing face that was so damn cute and she couldn't resist it.

"F-fine then. I'll forgive you on this one. But if ever there's a next one, I'm going to make sure that you'll end up in hell." Lucy stated in a sadistic tone but, of course, Natsu didn't mind that. Instead, he stood up and hugged Lucy tightly and he said,

"Thank you, Lucy. I promise that there won't be a next time." Natsu said sweetly at her ears. Lucy shook her head and said,

"No. Don't promise me something like that. Just that, be sure that you won't do it again okay?" Lucy replied back in a sweeter tone than his and Natsu's face became more redder. And as for Cana, she blushed at the sight of the two of them being all lovey-dovey to each other. And just at the same time, the train started moving and…..

"Unghh… ug… *slurp* arghhh…." Natsu almost vomited at Lucy's back when Lucy quickly turned him over to the open seat at her side and let him lay his head on her lap. The train continues on until they reached their destination and quickly finished the job so that they can go back home already.

**And so, this is the end of the 2****nd**** Chapter! Hope you like it. **** And I would like to thank those who gave their reviews on my story! Thank you so much! I'm so happy because this is my first time. **** Please continue supporting it. The next chapter might come a little late. So please bear with me! If ever you have any suggestions and corrections, I'll be happy to have them! **


	3. On The Way

**Hello guys! It's been a long time huh? I'm truly sorry for the very, very late update due to a lot of school works and house chores. Plus the laziness. Well, I admit that I'm very lazy sometimes and I hate that part of me the most and I absolutely want to change that. So, I'm going to try my best to change for the better results of my activities. Well, enough of the chit-chat! Please enjoy the chapter! :) And I definitely don't own Fairy Tail! :)**

**Chapter 3: On The Way  
**

After they came back to the guild from their mission, Natsu is never leaving Lucy alone no matter where she goes. The bathroom is not an exception. Whenever Lucy takes a bath, Natsu is always there inside with her. The only thing that separates them is the curtain which blocks the view to her bathtub which she spends her time relaxing. She hates it. Especially when taking a bath is the only that relaxes her mind and body. And now, that too, is not relaxing anymore. Now, 'taking a bath' is one of the most exhausting activity she does everyday ever since Lucy forgave Natsu that time. But Lucy can't argue with him because he would just ignore her.

Natsu became more overprotective than ever especially when some guys approach Lucy out of nowhere. The guy's at the guild is definitely not an exception. They still have to go through Natsu before they finally get to Lucy. The only exceptions are the girls excluding Lisanna. Ever since that time, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle and Happy never left Lucy's side for protection against Lisanna. Because, for sure, Lisanna is definitely going to argue with Lucy and humiliate her every time she gets a chance to do so.

Even though Natsu is overprotective on Lucy and he never lets his guard down when it comes to her, but he is still letting Lisanna flirt with him every damned time. Of course, he doesn't realize that Lisanna is actually flirting with him because he is so damn dense. Lucy always hates that, that's why whenever Lisanna is closing in on Natsu, Lucy always quickly grabs Natsu out of the place and go on a mission or she would just grab Natsu's arm tight and flirt with him. Because that is the only way that Lisanna won't come near.

Days have already passed after that incident and the guild is most likely back to normal except for Natsu and Lucy's side. She always feels so conscious about him. And somehow, ever since that incident, somehow, something changed about Natsu. Not just that he's overprotective and all. Somehow, in Lucy's point of view, he became more cute and handsome. And what's more, he became more expressive about his feelings than he ever was. Even with just that, Lucy fell for Natsu much harder than ever, to the point that Lucy wanted Natsu to become hers alone. Even though it's such a selfish desire, she only wanted him to be hers. Then one day at the guild, when Lisanna is again, approaching Natsu, she started a conversation with him with their arms tucked with each other.

"Oi, Natsu, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked in a flirty tone that she uses only in this type of situation.

"Huh? What is it? Do 'ya need something?" Natsu replied, somehow conscious about Lisanna closing in and Lucy tucking her arms around his. Natsu felt something soft touch his arm where Lucy is holding his arm tight. It was her chest.  
Natsu felt himself blush at the thought of his arm being squeezed between Lucy's chest. _Huh? Why is my face hot just because of her chest touching me? It always happens before. But I never had this kind of feeling… This is so weird…. _He thought, while Lucy replied;

"Let's go on a beach. Can you go with me? Cana and the others have something to do so they can't go with me. Can you? Please..?" Lucy stated with puppy dog eyes and a very sweet voice that Natsu won't even dare to refuse. Natsu stared at her for seconds before speaking up.

"You think that I can still refuse? I know what you'll do to me if I don't accompany you anyway. So, what time are we going there?" Natsu replied with a little blush on his face.

"Yay! Let's go now!" Lucy replied then she dragged Natsu out of the guild with Happy behind them. They first went to Lucy's house to gather the things she needed while Natsu is already packed.

-o-

"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself! You can do it! We're almost there." Lucy told Natsu, encouraging him not to throw up in the train.

They're going to Hargeon to board a ship for an island resort. They decided to stay there for three days and two nights.

**Lucy's P.O.V.:**

"The train is about to go to a stop. You should pull yourself together Natsu." I said to him while I was looking at the surroundings then when I turned to him, he doesn't look like he can pull himself up though. I sighed then the train finally stopped. I put Natsu's arm around me and helped him out of the train when I saw something familiar. A long and beautiful scarlet hair just like Erza's. I wondered if it was really her so I was about to call out when the security guard suddenly came and told me to step out of the yellow lane. When I stepped out of the yellow lane and fixed our luggage, I looked up to see if she's still there. But she already vanished in the crowd.

"Natsu come on. We're already here. We have to catch that ship or else we won't be able to go there." I said to him while helping him up.

"E-eh? N-not again… C-can't we just l-let Happy c-carry us t-there?" Natsu replied while stuttering.

"You know we can't. Did you already forget that Happy can only carry one person?" I replied,

"Then Happy will just carry me there while you take the ship." Natsu stated, not stuttering anymore.

"Hah? Are you an idiot? I already bought the tickets. It's going to be a waste if we don't use it." I replied. "You can just bear with it again like you just did while you're in the train. Ugh. We should've let Wendy come with us." I continued.

"Yeah. We should've. You we're hurrying like there was a monster chasing after you. I was supposed to ask her about it since I know that we're going to ride this and that but you suddenly pulled me out of the guild so I couldn't ask her." Natsu replied to me while pouting like a kid. He was soooooo adorable! I want to hug him so badly. But of course I can't do that. Especially when we're in public like this.

"Aye… Wendy would also be happy to come with us. And Charle will also be coming if Wendy is with us." Happy stated with a disappointed tone present in his voice.

"You only want to be with Charle," I stated,

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Well that'd be obvious already since Happy likes Charle a lot and he's not afraid to show his feelings to her. Not like someone here beside me whose consciousness about love is always like in another world. *sigh* I wonder when he'll realize about my feelings. How about I confess when we get there later? No, no, no. I'm not yet prepared about that. Well, the relationship we have right now is still fine and as long as we're a team, I still have a chance. I will confess to him when the time is right.

Natsu still has a jet lag on that last transportation we took. We should rest for about half an hour so he can get some of his strength back.

"Hey let's go take a rest somewhere. We still have about one and a half hour until the appointed time anyway." I stated.

"Yeah. I'm beat up all over and I'm hungry. Let's go to a restaurant. I'm so hungry!" Natsu replied,

"Ok. But don't eat so much because I'll be the one who's going to clean up your mess later got that?" I replied with a serious tone so that he'll obey. I'll have lots of trouble if I don't clear that issue now anyway.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

They ate at the restaurant that Natsu suggested and it's a good thing that Natsu listened to Lucy, or else who knows what'll actually happen later when they board the ship.

"Let's go guys. It's half an hour before the ship leaves. We should be going there already or else we'll miss it." Lucy stated while breaking that peaceful atmosphere they just had after eating a delicious and satisfying meal.

"Ehhh? We're going already? Can't the ship just wait a little longer?" Natsu replied,

"Aye." interfered Happy with a fish in his mouth.

"Hah. You know we can't Natsu. Are you an idiot? Well you are though. Ahh! Whatever. Let's just go already!" Lucy replied with an annoyed tone present in her voice.

Now for the people just a few tables away from theirs,

"Oi. They're leaving already." said the raven haired guy.

"I really feel sorry for Natsu-san. He have to board a ship after boarding a train. I wish I could be of help to him," stated the blue haired girl just right beside the raven haired guy.

"You can't do that you know. We're following them IN SECRET right? So bear with it. You can help him next time anyway." Said the white female cat with a cute frilly dress on.

"Oioi. They're already out." Stated the raven haired guy.

"Yosh. Let's go and follow them." Said the scarlet haired woman and all of them got up from their seats and walked out of the restaurant to follow the two (soon-to-be) lovebirds.

Natsu and Lucy with Happy are already near the port where the ship that they're going to ride to go to the island resort is stopped. The panorama of the sea is as beautiful as ever. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the entrance where they're going to give their pass.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy now boarded the ship with their unknown followers behind them. Natsu got hit by his motion sickness the moment he stepped on the ship. As always, Lucy is there to comfort him but when she can't take it anymore, she always gets Happy to take over. And when the ship finally moves, Natsu's motion sickness got worse than ever.

After a few hours of traveling, they finally reached their destination.

**Ohh. A cliffy. Now I didn't expect that. XD Just kidding. I'm sorry for those who feel that this chapter is short and somehow, quite nonsense I guess? Haha. I'm so speechless. But I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! R&R! By the way, the next chapter will be released sooner or later. It depends on my mood and schedule anyway. Plus, I always get a major writers' block.(correct me if I'm wrong) So, chit-chat's over! Oh, by the way, Thank you so much for those who supports my story. If ever you have any suggestions or corrections, I'll be happy to entertain every single one of them. :)**


End file.
